Lost Without You
by TwoRebels
Summary: Nobody could have guessed how much Dan's new found love for Blair could change things. Can Serena cope and does she have anyone left to help her? Set in the midst of season five, for those who need some DAN/SERENA! Please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT: I have not watched all of Season 5. Only up to the episodes about Blair's wedding. They inspired this idea so I'm writing it now, with no idea what happens next.

BACKGROUND INFO: Everything happened with Dan and what not. Serena loves him but he loves Blair and Blair loves Chuck. Blair has left for her honeymoon with evil Louis, but they'll be back to the city in a week. This starts that night and focuses on Serena!

This story will be a few chapters long – I'm not sure yet how many.

Please read and enjoy and review!

Chapter 1

Serena Van der Woodsen bit at her lip as she hurried toward the familiar elevator. Countless times she had found herself rushing through The Empire to get to Chuck and Nate's suite, but rarely with as much as urgency as tonight. She needed to make it to the privacy of the elevator before allowing herself to let go and let it out. In the lobby, there were too many people around, too many witnesses.

Relief washed through her as the metals doors clicked shut in front of her. It was only then that she stopped chewing on her lip, and began to cry.

By the time the elevator opened in the penthouse, she was all out sobbing and tears streamed from her red eyes.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Chuck said, walking towards her from the living room, "It's 4:00 in the morning. Did somebody hurt you?"

Serena barely noticed that Chuck was still wearing a suit and clutching a glass of Scotch.

"No," she managed, "Not physically. I need to see Nate."

Chuck nodded then stared in confusion as Serena pushed into Nate's room.

"Nate," she breathed, staring at the still form in bed,"Nate, are you awake?"

"Serena?" he mumbled, opening his eyes, "What's going on? W' time is it?"

"I need you."

The light from the hallway washed across Serena's face. It was then that Nate noticed the tears spilling onto the floor and saw the distress in Serena's eyes.

"Serena, what happened?" he asked, pushing himself up, "Come here."

She hurried over, flopped down on the bed and slid under the cover next to Nate. He pulled the blanket over both of them as she snuggled into him. Nate was now lying on his back and Serena was turned sideways against him, resting her head on his arm.

"Just hold me," she responded.

Nate's warmth encompassed Serena as she dug her face into him, trying to stop the tears. The smell of his cologne flooded her nostrils and filled her with contentment.

Nate rested his cheek on his friend's head and wrapped his arm around her. He knew she'd tell him what was going on when she was ready. He could feel the damp on his shirt as Serena wiped away her tears.

"I didn't know it would hurt this bad," she finally said,"Is it supposed to hurt so bad?"

"Hey," Nate replied, "Why don't you start with how you ended up here at four in the morning? Did something happen?"

Serena let out a deep breath and kept her face against Nate's chest while she spoke.

"Last night was a disaster," she said, "And then I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to home and be surrounded by Blair's things and I couldn't talk to my mom and Rufus, so I just didn't go anywhere. I've been walking for the last couple hours. I don't really know where, but I ended up here."

"Is this about Blair?" Nate suggested, "Cause you know Blair, she's going to be fine. She'll have Louis under her thumb in no time and she'll be free."

Serena squeezed her eyes shut to fight off the burning sensation that threatened more tears. She swallowed deeply and kept her eyes shut tight while she continued. There was a long pause.

"I told Dan I loved him last night."

Nate closed his eyes slowly, finally understanding, and pulled Serena closer.

"I've seen tons of girls date you after we broke up," Serena went on, "Blair was fine with it when we dated. You've seen me with other guys, I've seen Trip and Carter and pretty much everyone I've dated with other girls. It didn't hurt when Dan dated Olivia or Vanessa, or anyone but this – "

Serena clenched her fists and anger pulsed through her.

"I'm so stupid," she went on, "Why didn't I see it?"

"Serena, you're killing me," Nate said, "You have to tell me what happened."

"He doesn't love me," she went on, "He couldn't say anything back because he – he's in love with Blair. He would do anything for her. She can go to him at anytime and he'd be there. And-and if he had to choose, he'd pick her."

Nate sat up and leaned against the headboard, pulling Serena up next to him.

"Hey, look at me," he said, "Dan would do that for anyone he cares about. You can't really think Dan could ever replace you."

"Not with Vanessa. Or Olivia, Charlie, Georgina, or anyone else he's dated," Serena replied, "But Blair? Yeah, Nate, I think Blair could. You dated her for years, you know how she effects people."

"But what about how you effect people?" Nate shot back, still forcing Serena to look at him, "Serena, no guy could ever forget about you or move on from you completely."

"That's not true Nate, and it's not the point," she replied,"The thing is, Dan was one thing that was mine. Look, everyone knows that Blair was always afraid of me taking what was hers. She didn't want me to control the girls at school, or get into Yale, or God forbid have more success than her. We shared everything growing up, and as long as she had the advantage we were both happy. Then there was Dan. He was all mine and I loved him and Blair wanted nothing to do with him. And since then, Dan has been the once person to believe in me. The one person that understood that I wanted to be successful too. He never knew the old me so he could truly believe in my change and when others doubted me, he always gave me strength."

"That hasn't changed," Nate told her, "You guys haven't been together in a couple years, and Dan has always still believed in you."

"I know it's selfish," Serena said, wiping her face, "But I just thought never thought Dan would love her. Like I could never love Chuck as anything more than a friend. There are just some people you're not meant to be with."

"Chuck and Blair would always have their special connection. You and Dan would have yours, and everyone would love me!" Nate smiled spreading his arms wide.

"Yeah," Serena replied, laughing, "That actually seems just right. But now that Dan loves Blair, he doesn't feel that connection to me. I love Blair so much, and I know she can't change this, but he loves her as much as he loved me, and it hurts like hell."

"Dan is a good guy," Nate said, "He tries to always do the right thing for the people he cares about. It doesn't matter if they're in his life for a month or forever. So yeah, maybe right now Dan has fallen under Blair's spell, but you know all she wants is Chuck. We all know that when she gets away from Louis, Chuck will be waiting. Whatever Dan feels is not going to last. You know how many girls I thought I've loved? They seem so important at the time, but they're not."

Serena wrapped her arms around Nate and rested her head on his shoulder. He knew she was done talking, so they slid back down under the covers.

"I'm gonna lay here til you fall asleep, so don't even try to sneak away," Nate demanded, kissing Serena's head, "And tomorrow we're gonna hang out and not think about Dan. In fact, we're gonna bash Dan until you feel ready to move on, then when Dan realizes the mistake he's made, he's gonna have to come crawling back."

"Are you saying we're gonna be BFF's, eat ice cream, and paint each others nails?" Serena questioned.

"Hell yes."

She smiled and once again found comfort in Nate's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, only four reviews on that first chapter but that is awesome, because each one made me so happy! It's good to know others feel the same way I do about some things that went down in the show!**

**Secondly, I know you're ready for some Derena, but it's not time yet. This chapter is a lot more with Nate, because I love their friendship and I wish she turned to him more! Enjoy and please keep reviewing!**

Serena awoke suddenly in the same clothes she had been wearing the night before. In an instant, all the memories from the previous night came rushing into her mind and she could feel the dried tears on her face. Waking up after a night of crying yourself to sleep always felt the same.

Serena thought of Nate and knew he must still be in the penthouse somewhere. He promised her a day of distraction and cliché "moving on" methods. A smile crossed her face as she got out of the bed and swept her hair away from her face.

She peeled off the dress she was wearing and threw it on the ground. Feeling free at last, she pulled on one of Nate's t-shirts and a pair of his sweats.

This feels extremely familiar, she thought, remembering when she used to wake up in this bed every morning and pull on whatever clothes Nate had shed the night before.

She decided she needed to talk to someone soon, to keep her mind off traveling back any further.

"Nate?" she called stepping out of his room.

"Hey!" his cheerful voice responded as Serena stepped into the kitchen.

There was Nate, standing at the counter, trying to put together breakfast.

"Hey," Serena responded, "Nate, are you trying to cook again?"

"What?" he replied, pretending to be offended, "I've gotten really good at setting out strawberries (he gestured to the plate of fruit), making toast (he pulled the butter out of the fridge), and even pouring juice."

"Wow," Serena smiled, "I'm impressed. Two years ago the food didn't even make it on to a plate."

"Yeah well that wasn't entirely my fault," he smirked, "You never left me alone long enough to show off my full talents."

"Oh, no," she responded, "You definitely showed a lot of your talents right here."

They both laughed as they remembered their times together. Now that they were best friends again, they could talk about the whole situation.

"Oh how I've missed the sound of you kids giggling and the need to decontaminate my counter once a week," Chuck drawled stepping into the kitchen.

"What man," Nate responded, "We just really like breakfast."

This caused the two of them to chuckle again, but Chuck merely stared.

"Breakfast?" he asked, "It's 1:00."

"Oh my gosh!" Serena exclaimed, "I can't believe we slept that long."

"_You_ slept that long," Nate told her, "I've been preparing for our "girls" day."

"As intriguing as the thought of the two of you ordering room service and playing strip poker all day is," Chuck said, "I have a meeting. Nathaniel, a word."

Serena picked up a strawberry, pretending she couldn't hear Chuck question Nate about her.

"Yeah dude, don't worry," Nate said, "I'll take care of her."

Serena moved on to a piece of toast as Chuck left the penthouse.

"So," Nate said walking back over and leaning on the counter next to Serena, "As great as you look in my clothes, what do you say we head over to your place, pick up some clothes, see a movie, then come back here for our BFF night in."

"Don't do that," Serena said with a smile, "Don't turn your charm on and expect me to do whatever you say. Especially not here in our weak spot."

"Oh I'm sorry," Nate replied, pretending to be serious, "This is just me, I can't turn the charm off."

"Oh shut up," Serena laughed, "You're going to have to do more than flirt with me to keep my mind off things."

"Oh believe me," Nate said, "I have this covered. Come on lets go."

The two followed Nate's plan exactly. After the movie Serena dragged Nate into a store so she could buy the boots in the window, then Nate forced her into getting corn dogs from a vendor. It was 8:00 before they headed back to the penthouse. Chuck still wasn't there, but Nate's party supplies were. There were boxes of chocolates on the kitchen counter next to The Hangover, Crazy, Stupid, Love, and a couple seasons of Friends .

"You ready for our sleepover or what?" Nate questioned.

"Oh my gosh Nate," Serena replied, "It kind of scares me how good you are at this."

"Come on, you don't think we ever spied one of your 'girls only' nights in high school? Now go ahead and change in my room, and take that stuff, I'll bring the rest."

Serena took the movies and all the candy and tossed them onto Nate's bed. Then she pulled out some silk pajamas and changed before sitting down in the midst of the bed.

A few minutes later Nate came in carrying a tub of ice cream, two spoons, a bottle of liquor and a change of clothes.

"What are you wearing?"

"It's one of Chuck's silk pajama suits," Nate explained, "I figured this fit the theme more than my usual t-shirt and boxer shorts."

Serena laughed loudly at the sight of Nate as he sat down on the bed next to her. Nate handed her a spoon, but suddenly she wasn't laughing.

"Is the silk too much?" he asked, "I can go back to my usual if you want."

"No Nate, it's not that," she answered, "It's just you're so amazing. Maybe we didn't work together Nate, but I'm so glad I have you. I really don't understand how someone else hasn't come along for you yet."

"Well let's be honest," Nate replied, "My relationship history should make you feel amazing. If you think you've made bad decisions…"

"It hasn't been your fault," Serena said, "It makes me sick how many girls have treated you like shit."

"Yeah, what can I say? I attract some winners."

"The problem is," Serena stated, "You attract everyone. We just have the same problem of picking the wrong ones."

"Seriously," he agreed, "Juliet, Diana, Lady Katherine. Since this is a girl's sleepover we're having, I don't even feel ashamed to say I'm sick of being used for sex."

"Oh Nate," Serena pitied, stifling a smile, "Maybe you need to try being a girl and waiting a little longer. You know, weed out the users."

"Oh come on. No way that works. I'm a guy. We don't give up after one date. And besides, you know I'm worth the wait," he joked.

"Shut up," she laughed, shoving his shoulder, "Or I'll break my promise to help you find the perfect girl."

"Hey, I know I'm not supposed to bring it up, but are you doing ok?"

"No," Serena replied honestly, "Today has been amazing, but we can't stay shacked up in here until I fall out of love with Dan. I'm gonna have to face it and when Blair comes back, it will be even harder. But you were right. We all are forced to wait for the person we love and until that happens I have you. Which means I'll be completely focused on approving or rejecting every girl you go on a date with, until we find the one who wants you for more that her private sex toy."

"That," he said, "Sounds amazing."

"Ok now come on, ice cream."

"Yes," he agreed, "Ice cream."

"And truth or dare."

"Whoa, what?"

"You said you wanted to have a true girl's sleepover," Serena smirked, "This was tradition at all of our annual events."

Nate ripped open the chocolates and the two started a feast on the junk food in front of them.

"Ok I got one," Serena said taking the first sip out of the bottle, "Have you and Chuck ever slept in the same bed."

"What?" Nate laughed, "What kind of question is that. No, we haven't."

He grabbed the bottle off of her and asked for a description of her worst dance partner ever. She demanded his worst date story then he dared her to scream Nate is sexy out the window.

"Typical," she said rolling her eyes, and taking the now half empty bottle with her to the window.

"Now I have a truth for you," she grinned, flopping down on the bed, "Your kinkiest booty call."

"Whoa!" Nate exclaimed, "This got real dirty real quick."

"What's wrong Natey?" Serena mocked, the alcohol going to her head, "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Nate shoved her lightly and grabbed the bottle.

"Oh no, we'll go there if you want to," Nate said, "but it's eye for an eye. Every question I answer, you answer."

"Ooh, now it's interesting," Serena grinned, "But first, I need you to change back into your t-shirt and shorts!"

"Are you saying I can't pull off silk," Nate joked, "I'm offended."

Serena knew he'd be glad to get back to his own clothes and she needed a second alone. She laid back in the bed with the ice cream, sorting out her feelings. Nate pulled off the silk shirt and exchanged it for his t-shirt that he had left on the couch. He was pulling it on when the elevator slid open.

"Hey Chuck is that – "

"Hey man."

It was Dan who responded as the stepped out of the elevator.

"Dan," Nate said, staring in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I just need a beer and a distraction," Dan replied, "This whole thing with Blair has me so confused. I don't even know what I'm thinking and then Ser-"

"Look man, I'm sorry," Nate replied quietly, "But now's really not a good time."

"Oh dude, are you with someone?" Dan rambled on, "I should have thought of that I just really needed to get out of my house and you know figure out what the hell is going on and – "

"Nate!" a voice called from the bedroom, "Hurry up and change, I'm ready!"

"Is, is that Serena?" Dan asked staring at the door.

"Dan come one, you gotta go," Nate urged stepping towards his room, "It's not a good time."

Dan stepped up to Nate and pushed open the door.

There was Serena, sitting like a queen in the middle of Nate's bed with chocolate laid around her, a bottle in her hand, and her silk pajamas askew.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Dan just go, this has nothing to do with you," Nate demanded.

"Dan?" Serena questioned, "Nate, what is he doing here."

"He just came to see me Serena, I'm sorry. He's leaving."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to interrupt this slumber party, "Dan judged, "Looks like things are about to get interesting."

"Can you please go away," Serena said quietly.

"You're best friend was sent away with a pyscho and you're spending the night with your mutual ex-boyfriend?"

"I tried to keep Blair from marrying Louis yesterday and she wouldn't listen," Serena responded, "And I talked to Chuck, Blair has made up her own mind about all of this."

"You didn't try hard enough," Dan replied, "You had information that could end it and you didn't act on it."

"What are you talking about?" Serena demanded, "I told Chuck and Blair both what they needed to hear and – "

She cut off as a look of realization washed across her face.

"It was you," she said, "You sent the video. That's what you consider "doing whatever it takes"? Dan, do you have any idea what Blair would do if she knew you had humiliated her in front of everyone she cares about?"

"I was trying to help her," Dan admitted, "Anyone could see Blair didn't want to go through with that wedding."

"So you decided for her."

"Alright Dan," Nate stepped in, "Time to go. Now is not a good time to discuss this."

He lightly shoved his friend out of the room and back towards the elevator.

"Serena is in pain right now man," Nate explained, "You have to leave her alone."

"_I_ do, but you can take advantage of her?" Dan replied, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Serena needs a friend and I've been one to her," Nate told him, "Not that it concerns you, but I'm being her girl BFF for the day."

"You know she told me she loves me last night," Dan told him, "Now she's here with you."

"Dan," Nate said shortly, "I know you have some issues right now too, but seriously what the hell is going on. Nothing is happening here tonight. I'm just trying to keep her mind off _you_. Come on man, I thought you knew her better than that. But maybe she's right about you."

"Right about me, about what?" Dan asked, "Nate what are you talking about?"

"Look Dan, I'll talk to you tomorrow, but she needs me right now. I'm not exactly sure how this all works, but I don't think I'm supposed to go to the guy and tell him everything the girl said."

"This is all very confusing," Dan said plainly.

"Yeah you're telling me. You're in love with Blair who loves Chuck but is married to Louis and I'm having a slumber party. And Serena came here last night and actually wanted to talk about what she feeling. Nothing is right man!"

Dan shook his head and the two stood in silence for a minute.

They departed with a weird understanding between them.

Nate walked back to his room and leaned in the doorway.

"I'm ok Nate," Serena assured him, "I'm ready for more ice cream, movies, and cuddling."

Nate grinned and went to lie down next to her.

"He's a mess right now too Serena," Nate told her, "Don't let him bother you."

"He was distraught over Blair."

"But he also hated the thought of us sleeping together."

"Thank you, Nate."


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and Blair was back in the city. Louis had been called off for a week or so, but Blair was under constant surveillance.

Serena had been staying in her room across from Blair, but they really hadn't seen each other much. They were cordial when they accidently bumped into each other in the bathroom, but there was never time for any serious conversation.

Blair had only been home two full days and Serena had been spending most of her time at the Spectator.

On the third day of Blair's return, a party was being hosted at the van der Woodsen's. Blair knew she had to be there so the Upper East Side didn't catch on that something was wrong, but honestly she didn't even know what the party was for. She had spent most of her time in bed, plotting

"Oh my gosh Nate," Serena was saying as she stepped into the elevator, arm in arm with her friend, "Why am I so nervous?"

"Well considering the way the last big event we all attended turned out," Nate answered, "I can't really blame you."

"I know," Serena agreed, "I just really want to talk to Blair. I've been so worried about her, but she probably won't even look at me."

"Well you know she's not allowed to see Chuck, on Louis's orders," Nate said, "But I guess she did manage to call him once. And Blair assured Chuck she doesn't want him to buy her off of Louis."

"And you're sure you can't tell me what you and Dan have talked about?"

"Yep, sorry," Nate said quickly, "He requested confidentiality since you had it."

"You really should consider an 'Ask Nate' column for the Spectator," Serena said as they stepped into the penthouse.

Lily approached them instantly.

"Serena! Nate!" she said happily, kissing them on the cheek, "How are you?"

"Good," Nate responded, "You look great, Mrs. Humphrey."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Nathaniel," she grinned, "Don't think I haven't noticed my daughters hours getting longer and longer."

"What can I say?" Nate responded, "Serena is a key part of the team."

Lily smiled proudly then walked off to greet the next guest.

"Your mom thinks I'm _forcing_ you to spend ten hours a day in the office?" Nate asked, gently guiding Serena through the crowded room and towards the bar.

"I'd rather her think you're a jerk of a boss than her know I'm avoiding things," Serena told him, "You know how she is, she'd try to make me face my problems like an adult."

"Oh well in that case, I'm glad to be your scapegoat," Nate grinned, "But now would be a good time to face one of those things."

Serena followed Nate's gaze to where Dan was, entering the party.

"You know, I think I need to change my shoes," Serena said, "I'm gonna go see if my mom has something that matches."

Nate shook his head as Serena hurried up the stairs. She started pacing in the room upstairs and barely had time to think before she heard footsteps in the hall.

"Seriously Nate, I just need a couple minutes," she called.

"Well the good news is, _Nate_ knew you wanted to be alone."

Serena whipped around to face Dan.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked instantly.

"I think we should talk," he said, stepping into the room, "Last time didn't go so well."

"Yeah, last time I found out you ruined Blair's wedding and you got pissed because I was at Nate's," Serena said angrily.

"Come on Serena, what was I supposed to think? You were in his _bed_ in some kind of sexy silk thing. And he was half naked when I walked in," Dan exclaimed quietly, eyes wide as always when he was making his point.

"Nate is one of my best friends," Serena shot back, "Are you going to tell me Blair never stayed at the loft. Or that Vanessa never slept over when you guys were just friends?"

"Not in my bed!" Dan replied, "And besides, you and Nate have history."

"We all have history with a lot of people, but that doesn't mean we have to rip each others clothes off every time we're alone in a room."

"Yeah but Serena," Dan countered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It was you and Nate."

"So specifically because it was Nate and me alone together you just assumed we had to have had sex?"

"You have to know that's what it looked like," Dan urged, "Even someone who didn't know the two of you would have drawn the same conclusion."

Serena scoffed and looked away.

"Serena, I'm not trying to insult you," Dan explained, "I wasn't even thinking straight that night. And it's not like you and Nate haven't lusted after each other since you were fifteen!"

"Dan, you're really not making this better for yourself by rambling on," Serena spoke calmly now, "I'm not even upset about you thinking Nate and I would hook up, cause yeah, we always did have an attraction. But that's not it, it's you."

"What, Serena, what is me?"

"I told you I _loved_ you," Serena urged, "And whether or not you still think so, that means a lot to me. So the fact that you think I would jump into bed with Nate just because you don't love me back, tells me I was right about you. At some point you changed your mind about me and you stopped believing in me."

"Serena, it's not like I thought you were going to hook up with a bunch of random guys," Dan replied, "I know you wouldn't do that now."

"Oh thanks," Serena said sarcastically, "That means a lot. And why do you even care anyway! What is it to you if Nate and I sleep together?"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," Nate said, joining them in the room, "Someone needs you Serena. They're waiting in your room."

Serena and Dan held each other's gaze for a few more seconds, before she broke it.

"Thanks, Nate," Serena said, leaving the guys and heading towards her old room.

She opened the door to the bedroom and saw her best friend lying in a heap on the bed.

"B."

Blair looked up and across the room Serena could see the red in Blair's eyes as if her will to stay strong was losing against her instinct to cry. Serena scooted onto the bed and pulled Blair into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Blair."

Blair instantly pushed herself up in the bed and returned Serena's hug.

"I've missed you so much," Blair mumbled, "Oh, S. It's been awful. I didn't have a single conversation with my husband on our entire honeymoon!"

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, then burst into a fit of laughs.

"Oh Blair," Serena smiled, "I know it's not funny."

"But it is," Blair replied, "How did things turn out like this? If Georgina hadn't taken that damn video!"

Serena tensed and her smile faded. She knew that Blair still had to have a bit of grudge against her. Serena knew she could end it. Blair needed her now, but she wouldn't forget about the video. Without Chuck to protect, Serena had no reason to take the blame.

But then she pictured Dan. The look of terror on his face when Serena had discovered the truth. Deep down she knew she'd cause him pain by telling Blair. She could now fully understand why Blair couldn't break her pact with God and why Chuck used to let Blair think he was still a bad person.

They loved each other enough to put the others happiness first.

"You know I'm here for you Blair," Serena replied finally, "And we're going to beat Louis. Think of all the people who have failed at destroying us."

"Thank you Serena," Blair answered, "You know I may not be around much so when I am, I'm going to need to be with you."

"Come on," Serena grabbed her friends hand and pulled her back towards the party, "Let's have fun. Pretty soon we'll be together everyday again."

"Yes," Blair agreed, "But we make the schemes and decisions together."

"Of course," Serena smiled, "And you know together, we could pay the dowry. My family, yours, Chuck, Nate. We would do it for you."

"As a last resort," Blair smiled, "I love you, S."

The two shared a hug as they entered back into the party.

Across the room, Dan wasn't pleased. He hurried towards Blair as Serena walked away, and he pulled Blair back to the bedroom.

"What are you doing Humphrey?" she demanded as Dan closed the door.

"You have to let me explain," Dan told her, "I'm sure Serena made it sound worse than it was. I didn't know she was going to take the blame. I thought if everyone believed it was Georgina no one would get hurt."

"Oh my God," Blair said quietly, realization crossing her face, "It was you."

"Uh, what was?"

"The video! You send it to Gossip Girl!"

"I'm sorry, didn't Serena just tell you that?" Dan questioned.

The realization on Blair's face quickly turned into pain and the tears were back in her eyes.

"Look Blair, I'm coming to explain to you – "

"Only because you thought Serena already had!" she shouted, "You knew I would never suspect you, so you thought you could destroy everything and no one would know."

There was a long pause.

"I forgave her," Blair said quietly, thinking of Serena, "so she protected you."

"Why wouldn't she?" Dan asked, "If you have moved on, what would be the point of bringing it up again?"

"What would be the point!" Blair shot at him, "You've been awful to her recently. Why _wouldn't_ she want me to turn on you? Even if I had screamed at her and told her to go away, she would have protected you."

Dan pretended Blair's comments weren't effecting him.

"You forgave Serena," Dan said, "Why was it ok when she was the one who humiliated you?"

"Because she was right," Blair yelled at him, "At least if Serena had done it, she would have done it for me."

"What haven't I done for you?" Dan shot back, "I have been there for you. I always did what I thought was best for you."

"Yeah Dan, you were a great friend," Blair agreed, "But I thought you were just doing what any best friend would do. But that's not why you sent that video. Serena talked directly to Chuck and me to try to help. What you did was out of jealousy."

"Blair, you had to know how much I cared about you. Why else would I be the only one you turned to?"

"Ok fine!" Blair said, "I knew Nate would blab the second Chuck looked at him. I knew Serena would do whatever it took to get Chuck and I back together. You were the perfect mix. You were there for me and I didn't have to worry about you telling Chuck, cause I knew you didn't want to see me with him. I couldn't have made it without you and fine, I – loved you. As a best friend. But what matters Dan, is that I'm not in love with you. And what you did was not all about my happiness. Serena was right. I shouldn't have asked you to help me run away. I didn't even think about how bad it would hurt her. We've both done awful things to her throughout this whole mess, and all she has done is try to help and protect us."

Without another word, Blair slipped out of the room, leaving Dan alone with his racing thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude seriously, what the hell?" Dan greeted as he walked into the penthouse at the Empire.

"Oh hello to you to," Nate replied, walking towards him, "Seriously man you disappear for a couple days after the party at the van der Woodsen's then just walk in here like nothing happened."

"Oh I'm sorry honey," Dan joked sarcastically, "Are we fighting?"

"Alright asshole," Nate joked back, "Just thought you might need a friend after the way things went for you the other night."

"Yeah well that's why I'm here."

"You realized you really can't make it without my excellent advice?" Nate questioned walking over to pour them each a drink.

"I just can't figure out what happened," Dan explained dropping onto the couch, "Blair forgave Serena for something she didn't do, but couldn't forgive me for the same thing. I tried to explain myself to Serena and she thought I was calling both of you sluts and - "

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't," Dan assured him, "But what I really can't figure out is why Serena didn't tell Blair about the video."

"Come on man," Nate urged, "She did it for you."

"You really think Serena van der Woodsen put me in front of her friendship with Blair?" Dan questioned.

"Do you really think this is the first time she's ever put you first?" Nate replied, "Look, no offense, but even dating you back in high school went against her friendship with Blair."

"No, I think that was her thing with you," Dan grinned.

"But seriously," Nate went on, "Serena has confidently decided she loves _you_. You finally have everything you ever wanted, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"She did risk it all by telling me she loves me, and then take a bullet from Blair for me," Dan reasoned, "Which is something else I've always wanted."

"Dan," Nate said, "If you go back to Serena it can't only be because I make good points. You have to be sure, because if you lead her on, or change your mind I will have to kill you."

"Last year, Serena and I decided we only have one more chance, I guess I just closed myself off from her after that."

"Well open up," Nate grinned, "I don't think you've actually loved any girl the way you loved Serena. And yeah, she feels connected to you because you were first to believe in her, but don't forget, she was the first from our world to believe in you."

"Yeah you're right man, but I didn't stop believing in her."

"Don't tell _me_ that," Nate replied, "And come on, do you really think it's wrong for Serena to believe you could have changed your mind about her? I mean, you fell for Blair, what was she supposed to think?"

"What happened to me?" Dan asked, swallowing down another glass.

"Alright look," Nate said, "You need to stop overthinking this and just see what happens. I'll call up the guys and we can all play soccer tomorrow. We always used to use it as a distraction."

"Oh how sweet," Dan said, bringing back the sarcasm, "Are you sure you're not trying to put the moves on me, taking me back to the first place we hung out?"

"Has that been your big move all this time?" Nate questioned, "Cause if it is, that's your problem."

"Coming from the guy whose biggest move is, 'I'm Nate Archibald.'"

"He learned from the best," came Chucks drawl as he stepped into the penthouse, "Now if you boys will excuse me, I have a meeting."

Dan glanced at the clock and saw it was only 10:00 p.m.

"Let's go get drunk," he suggested putting down another empty glass and heading for the bar downstairs.

While Dan and Nate were downing drinks at the bar, Serena and Blair were lounging on Serena's bed with a box of chocolates.

"Ugh, did you see that stuffy wannabe at your house the other night?" Blair was asking, "Honestly what makes these girls think that attending one party at the van der Woodsen's house is going to put them on page 6. We had to work hard to get to the top."

Blair didn't even know the name of the girl she was currently shredding to pieces, but she was on a roll now.

"They will never make it. To be queen you have to want it more than anything," Blair went on, "Or be Serena van der Woodsen."

"Oh shut up B," Serena replied, "But I do agree that sometimes social climbers do need put in their place."

"Maybe we were wrong to hate gossip girl all these years," Blair suggested, "Maybe we needed her to scare off all the unworthy."

"Speaking of unworthy," Serena changed the subject, "That's what I'm going to be if you don't help me pick out the perfect dress for the gala!"

"S, you know no one enjoys preparation as much as yours truly, but that gala is weeks away," Blair told her, "And besides, it doesn't matter what you're wearing, once Dan realizes he ruined his chances with you, he will eat his heart out every time he lays eyes on you."

Serena's phone began to ring and she groaned when she saw who was calling. Why was he calling her at 12:30 in the morning?

"It's Dan."

"You can answer it," Blair told her, "Even if I am _completely_ anti-Humphrey right now, you don't have to be."

Serena pressed ignore and tossed her phone away, "What would I have to say to him?"

Blair shrugged and the two went back to online shopping and eating sweets delivered by Dorotta.

Another half hour passed without interruption, and then Serena's phone rang again.

"Who is it?" Serena asked as Blair dug her friends phone out of the pillows.

"Nate," Blair said, putting him on speakerphone.

"Hey, Serena?" Nate asked immediately.

"No Nate," Blair answered, "It's my night to have Serena as my best friend."

"Blair, is she there?" Nate went on, "I need to tell her something."

"Nate," Serena chimed in, "What's wrong?"

"Hey," Nate said again, "I'm down at the precinct. Dan was arrested. You don't have to come down, I just thought you should know."

"Well is he ok?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah he's fine," Nate said, "I'm not really sure what happened though."

"You should go," Blair said as Serena hung up her phone, "I'd go with you for support, but I don't want to cause any problems. If nothing else, Nate will need someone to help him figure this all out."

"You're right," Serena smiled, "Thank you, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

She got down to the precinct as fast as she could and found Nate waiting in the main area.

"Nate," Serena said when she saw him, "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, "I wasn't sure if you'd come. I was just waiting here for them to let me see him or something."

"You haven't seen him?" Serena exclaimed, "What are the charges?"

"I don't know," Nate said, running his hands through his hair, "We were at the bar at the Empire. At like midnight, Dan said he had to go to the bathroom. He was pretty drunk so I waited ten minutes before I started to worry. I thought maybe he fell asleep somewhere or went to do something stupid. Anyway, I ended up outside and started asking questions and this guy told me Dan had been arrested twenty minutes ago."

"So he went to go to the bathroom but was arrested immediately instead," Serena summarized, "Why the hell didn't the police call someone? They can't just secretly keep him here."

"I don't know," Nate replied, "Maybe they just finished booking him and getting him a cell."

"How long has he been here?"

"Well it's 1:30 so he's been here over an hour," Nate explained.

"Wait this isn't possible," Serena told him, "I ignored a call from him around 12:30. He would have already been in police custody by then."

Nate stared at her, comprehension washing over his face.

"You were his one call," he stated, "That's why I didn't know and his dad didn't know."

"That doesn't make sense," Serena said, turning her face away from Nate.

Nate stared at her for a few seconds before deciding it would be best to change the subject.

"Come on," he said, "Let's see if we can get him released."

"Nate Archibald?" one of the officers said, approaching Nate and Serena, "I was informed you are responsible for the extremely drunk young man who is taking up one of our cells?"

"Yeah," Nate replied, "Can we talk to him?"

"Can you post bail?"

"Yes," Serena said getting annoyed at the officer, "If it's really necessary."

"Great," the officer said dryly, "You can visit the kid while the paper work is completed."

Serena rolled her eyes, but Nate put his hand on her back and led her towards Dan's cell.

Dan was sitting on the ground with his head resting against the wall behind him. He opened an eye when he heard his friends approaching. Serena stood back a couple of feet as Nate approached the bars and said hey to Dan.

"What's going on, man?" Nate asked as Dan pushed himself up to his feet.

"Not sure," he replied, "Thanks fer comin. Both of you."

"Uh, I'm gonna go see if I can figure out when we can get you out," Nate said.

He glanced at Serena as he turned, trying to make sure she was ok with his obvious plan to leave the two of them alone together.

Serena assured him she was fine with it my slowly stepping up to the bars.

"Why'd you call _me_?" she asked, as soon as Nate had walked away.

"M sorry," Dan mumbled, taking a few steps forward so the only space between them was from the bars, "I didn't even realize what number I was dialing until your voice picked up on the voicemail. I was really drunk so I guess that's just what came to me. I wasn't purposely trying to hurt or bother you."

"Dan, what happened?"

For a second, Dan thought she meant what happened between the two of them, then he remembered she didn't even know why he was here. In fact, he thought, she probably only came because she thought I was in serious trouble.

"Disturbance of peace," he answered shortly, "And indecent exposure."

In spite of herself, Serena allowed the look of concern on her face to melt into a grin.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked.

Dan let out an embarrassed chuckle and dropped his head, "I told you I was really drunk. I guess I was - shouting things. I don't know."

He broke off and silence fell.

"If you were going to get arrested," Serena said lightly, "You could have at least done something badass."

"Like what, steal a bracelet from your mom?" he shot back with a smile, "Oh wait you didn't even do _that_."

They both started to laugh, but the smile on Serena's face was hiding the pain she felt. It hurt to joke with Dan and to be here with him while knowing that the comfort they were both feeling would be gone tomorrow.

"The other night you asked me why I'd even care if you slept with Nate and I didn't get to answer," Dan started, locking eyes with Serena.

"Dan, come on," she replied, looking away and starting to step back from the cell.

Dan put his hand on hers to start her from walking away.

"You told me you loved me," he went on, "and to be honest, I didn't know if you meant it or what was going on. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to think. Seeing you with Nate convinced me you weren't sure what you felt, just like before. I figured that you thought you loved me, but if you were with Nate you couldn't be sure. And if you weren't sure then I couldn't be either."

Silence fell again as they stood, staring at each other through the cell bars.

"I got it all worked out," Nate said walking back into the hall, "Oh."

He cut off when we saw the scene in front of him and he noticed Dan's hand drop away from Serena's.

"Can we just - stop bringing up the night of Blair's wedding?" Serena said strongly, stepping away, "So, Nate, can he go?"

"Um, yeah," Nate said, stepping forward, "They're coming in now to let you out. We'll be waiting out front."

Serena followed Nate, without looking back.

"Nate, wake me up," she said grabbing his arm, "This has to be a nightmare."

"Or a dream come true," Nate suggested, "Maybe he's finally realizing he was only infatuated with the attention Blair gave him. Maybe he's finally listening to all of us."

"I don't want to be around him," Serena stated, "Not if he's actually going to be nice to me and flirt with me."

"Hey," Nate said turning to face her, "I'm not gonna let him mess with you like that. Come on, I'll get you a taxi. Why can't the two of you ever be ready to face your feelings and talk about them at the same time?"

Serena smiled and leaned in to hug Nate.

"Thanks Nate," she said, "Hey, let me know when you're home. I don't want to spend my relaxing night with Blair worrying about you."

Nate grinned, knowing she would actually be worrying about Dan and that she just wasn't willing to admit it to anyone, including herself.


	5. Chapter 5

A few more days had passed without incident on the Upper East Side. Blair was still living without her husband in New York, as he ruled Monaco and her lawyers looked for ways to legally end the marriage. Serena was spending her time at the Spectator when she wasn't with her family. However, she was currently on her way to see Nate at The Empire.

As she walked by the front desk of The Empire, Serena was staring at her phone, sending a text to Nate to announce her arrival. She glanced up for a split second, just in time to see the elevator doors sliding shut.

"Hold the door!" she exclaimed quickening her pace and hitting send on the text.

A mans hand reached out to stop the doors from closing.

"Thank you so much," Serena breathed, as she slid into the elevator.

"No problem."

Serena looked up too see the face that matched that voice that she knew too well.

"Dan?"

"Hey, sorry," he replied, "If I would have known it was you who asked me to hold the elevator I would have gotten out and just let you have it."

"Come on, Dan, it's fine," Serena replied, "You're not coming to see Chuck are you?"

"Nooo," Dan replied, as the elevator stopped on the first floor, "Nate and I were supposed to meet later, but I have plans now so I thought I'd stop in now."

"Oh," Serena replied, as the elevator started climbing, "I guess Nate has to schedule us in, because I'm supposed to meet him now."

"Ah," Dan replied with an ironic chuckle, "I guess I'll have to come back at my appointed time."

"This is ridiculous," Serena said, as the doors slid open on another floor, "We can both go in and talk to Nate. We can at least handle that."

"No," Dan said now sounding serious, "We can handle more."

"Um," Serena said slowly, "What?"

"Come on Serena," Dan urged as the doors slid shut again, leaving the two of them alone, "We were getting somewhere the other night."

"If you're referring to the night at the precinct," Serena replied, "You were wasted."

"It doesn't matter," Dan said, "We both know you, of all people, were my one call for a reason."

"This is not happening," Serena said in disbelief, stepping away from him and actually laughing at the situation.

"Serena, don't think about all the shit, please," Dan went on, "That night, we both felt it."

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal the penthouse.

"Saved by the bell," Serena mumbled, taking a step towards the doors.

Dan reached out and slammed the button, causing the doors to slide shut, and sending them back down towards the lobby.

"What are you doing?" Serena demanded.

"Talk to me."

"Dan you can't really expect me to just come back to you," she said, leaning back against the wall of the elevator.

"I made a mistake," Dan admitted, "I didn't want to lose you again, I couldn't. We agreed that we only have one more chance, and then it's all over."

"And you think _now_ is our time?" Serena asked, still in shock that this was happening, "At the beginning of the year you told me we were to young to know if we belonged together. A couple weeks ago I told you I loved you, and you told me you loved Blair."

"So we start over," Dan urged reaching out to her, "No I love you, no sex. A first date!"

"Come on, Dan," Serena replied, "You weren't ready to trust me a week ago, and now I can't trust you."

"_One time_ I wasn't there for you, Serena, once!"

"That's why it hurts!" she exclaimed, "What did I do to make you choose Blair?"

"We were hardly speaking," Dan explained, "I _had_ to move on."

They had reached the penthouse again, but this time Dan followed Serena into the apartment.

"Nate!" Serena called, rushing into the living room.

Nate walked out of his bedroom, looking confused at the sight of Dan in his hallway.

"Uh," he said, looking around, "What's up guys?"

"I'm not staying," Dan said, "I just came to tell you I can't come here later."

"That makes a lot of sense," Nate said slowly, trying to catch on to the excess amount of tension.

"You guys go ahead and talk, " Serena said, "I'll just wait in your room."

She stepped past them and closed the door behind her.

"Wanna fill me in?" Nate asked.

"There's been a change of plan," Dan said, "Look man, I really need your help."

"Yeah I know," Nate said, "I'm supposed to see what Serena's opinion of you is after the whole arrest thing and report back. That's why she's here, we were gonna go have lunch."

"I skipped ahead a couple steps," Dan said quickly, "I need her phone."

"What?"

"Trust me, Nate," Dan said, "I have the perfect plan, I just need you to get me her phone."

"Uh, I really don't think this is the time for a hostage situation," Nate replied, "I'd stick with talking before starting a war."

"Just tell her I left, get the phone, give it to me, then I'll really leave."

Nate considered the situation for a few more seconds before giving in.

"I better not regret this," he moaned, rubbing a hand across his face.

Dan stood against the elevator to wait for Nate.

"Hey," Nate said, stepping into his room, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Serena replied shortly from where she was sprawled out on the bed.

Nate noticed that her purse and phone were strewn across the bed next to her. He tried to sit between Serena and her phone.

"Don't worry, Dan left," Nate said, "He didn't even tell me what happened."

Serena continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, making it easy for Nate to slip her phone into his pocket.

"Well he made us ride the elevator so he could convince me that now is our time to be together," Serena explained.

"One second, I think I left my phone out there," Nate said so he could deliver the phone to Dan.

"Thanks," Dan whispered, "Now tell her a first date is a great idea."

Dan was gone before Nate could process what was happening. He shook his head and went back to Serena.

"So what exactly do you mean by convince," Nate asked, leaning in the doorway to his room."

Serena sat up in the bed, to face him.

"He wants to go on a first date," she explained, "No love or sex."

"I see," Nate said, failing to hide the grimace on his face.

Serena smirked at his expression as she slid off the bed.

"No really," Nate went on, "I think it's a great idea."

Nate went on with more encouraging remarks about Dan and his plan, but after a couple minutes Serena had had enough talking.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Nate," Serena said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "But I can't talk about this anymore. I'm going to go see if Blair wants to distract me with her own problems."

"I'm sure she will," Nate smiled, "But really Serena, don't let your pride get in the way of what you want."

With that, Serena headed back down towards the lobby. She was digging ferociously through her purse as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Dammit," she mumbled, giving up hope that her phone was there and deciding she'd rather use the front desk to call Nate rather than ride the elevator again to look for her phone.

"Miss van der Woodsen!"

She looked up to see the front desk was already waiting for…along with Dan.

"Uh, yes?"

"No, no," Dan was saying to the employee, loud enough for Serena to hear, "Wait 'til I go."

Serena walked up the counter, completely confused.

"This young man found your phone," the clerk said, handing it back to Serena.

"Dan?" Serena questioned.

"Uh, yeah," he chimed in, "You must have dropped it in the elevator. I wanted to just leave it here, but you were too quick."

The look of confusion stayed plastered to Serena's face.

"But while I'm here," Dan continued, "I might as well ask, are you trying to get out of anything tomorrow night?"

"What?" Serena said again, "Dan, what is going on?"

"I just thought if you were," he explained, "You could use me as an excuse. No one would find you in a crowded bar in Brooklyn."

"You're asking me out," she stated.

"Just trying to help out," he said, "You know it has – "

"Fine," she cut him off, "Tomorrow night. I'll be at your house at 7."

Without another word, Serena walked away.

"I'll pick you up!" Dan called, unable to stop the huge smile from spreading across her face.

"Damn," the clerk said, "I've never seen that move."

"What, finding her phone?" Dan asked, "Yeah, it's worked on her twice now."

"No dude," the guy replied, "Confusing the girl into agreeing to go out with you. I'll have to try that."

"Ok, so you're all set?" Dan was saying into his phone as he stuck his key in the door to the loft, "Yeah I'll see you then. Bye."

He shoved the phone into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and turned around.

"Serena?" he said, surprised to see her walking towards him.

"I told you I'd meet you here," she stated, "And what are you wearing? I thought you were hiding me out in Brooklyn so we could talk about things."

"We are," Dan said, "I promise it's nothing extravagant. I'm gonna skip that part."

"Let's just go," Serena said, "I'm done trying to understand what's going on here."

"Whoa, now we have to start over again," Dan smiled, "I'll start. Hey, Serena, wow you look great. Now you."

Serena stared at him blankly for a second, he just grinned.

"Yeah you too," she replied, "I'm so excited for our first date."

"Much better," Dan laughed, "Let's go."

Ten minutes later they were walking into a small, standing room only concert in Brooklyn.

"What is this?" Serena asked.

"They're a local band," Dan explained to her, "They're only known by the people who frequent the bar across the street. They play here pretty often."

"I like it," Serena said, listening to the music, "It's like old school rock, kind of."

"I'm not gonna make you stay and listen to it," Dan told her, "Just a stop along the way."

He led her out into the warm night air and into the bar across the street. They slid into a booth with a cup of fries that Dan bought on the way in.

"Well you were right about one thing," Serena said, "No one will expect to find me in Brooklyn, eating fries with Dan Humphrey."

"It's good to know that I haven't completely shed my ability to be completely invisible," Dan joked.

"Oh come on," Serena smiled, "You didn't really think you'd escape Lonely Boy."

"Easy for you to say," Dan said, "Your label was It Girl."

"You know I had a lot more labels than that!" she laughed, "And a lot worse that Lonely Boy."

"None that I cared about."

That one comment could bring back a slight bit of tension between them, something Serena really didn't want to deal with right now.

"You got you're hair cut," she noted instead, "It's much better now."

"One of my many poor decisions while in my depressed writer phase," Dan explained, "And it didn't go with the suit."

"Which I still don't understand."

"Come on," Dan said, slipping out of the jacket and standing up, "Let's play."

Serena allowed him to lead her towards the pool table. The same pool table they had played at years ago on their first real date. She knew he must have forgotten.

"Wow," Dan said after they had played a game, "I'm impressed. You've improved."

"You'll find practically living with Nate Archibald will do that to you," she explained.

"No, I don't think I ever will find that," Dan said as his phone started to ring.

"Look at that," Dan chuckled, "Its Nate."

He answered the phone and had a short and cryptic conversation with Nate.

"I'm so sorry," he said to Serena, hanging up, "Nate's lost somewhere here in Brooklyn and he needs my help."

"What?" Serena questioned, "How is he lost? Is he ok?"

"He's fine, he's just not sure where he is. He said a coworker picked him up and they came out here for a drink, but he doesn't know what bar he's at and he can't find the guy who brought him."

"Are you kidding me?" Serena demanded, "That's insane, we have to find him."

Serena rushed out of the bar too fast to see the smile on Dan's face. As they slid into a taxi Dan told Serena that Nate had asked around for the name of bar and had texted it to him. Within minutes, the two of them had walked into a sketchy little bar and located Nate in the back, surrounded by a couple questionable looking women.

"Are you sure he wants us to save him?" Serena asked.

Dan chuckled, but didn't hesitate.

"Nate!" he exclaimed, "Hey, are you ok?"

The girls took a look at Dan and Serena and dispersed.

"Oh my gosh," Nate breathed, "Thank you guys. I seriously had no idea where I was."

Again Serena started laughing in disbelief.

"I feel like I'm in some alternate universe right now," she stated.

"I'm sorry to ruin the date," Nate went on, pretending not to hear Serena.

"Let's take Nate home," Dan suggested.

Nate ended up "convincing" them he could take a taxi home and finally Dan and Serena were along together walking down the sidewalk. The breeze blew lightly causing Serena's hair to billow around her, the night was perfect.

"Why couldn't Nate just walk out of the bar and call a taxi?" Serena was demanding, "It's like he purposely wanted us to have to come and see him. You can't tell me that Nate Archibald needed rescuing from some girls that just wanted to have sex with him!"

And then it dawned on her. Dan watched the realization spread on her face as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"This is our first date," she said quietly.

"Well it's more a combination of our first couple experiences together," Dan smiled, "Including the phone incident yesterday."

"Oh my gosh," Serena breathed, "You set it all up! How did you know I'd agree to come tonight?"

"The same way I got your phone and got you to walk in on me turning it in," he started, "And how I made sure the pool table would be open and how I got Nate to be a damsel in distress. I had to."

"Holy shit!" Serena exclaimed, trying to take it in, "See I knew there was something weird about the way you two were acting. Like you wearing this suit – "

"Just like our first date when I was trying to impress you."

"And taking me to a concert in Brooklyn and to play pool in the same bar – "

"My dad was playing the night we accidently ended up on a date together."

"Then we had to rush off to save Jenny the first time and Eric the second time," Serena went on.

"I realize Nate was a poor substitute, but it was the best I could do on such short notice."

"Why?" Serena asked simply.

"I had to remind you of how good we are together," Dan told her, "We feel the same way about each other now that we did back in high school, but now we're smarter. We've learned how to be together, we're ready now."

"Dan, I know how good we are together," Serena started, "And this whole night was amazing. I can't believe you planned all this. But it doesn't fix the issues we have now."

"We're not going to talk about this tonight," Dan told her, "This is about us having fun, liked we used to."

"It was a lot of fun," Serena smiled.

"And now it's time for me to take you home," Dan said, "I know."

"Well it is late," Serena agreed.

"And here we are," Dan went on, "Under the streetlights in Brooklyn at night after a first date."

"Dan," Serena said shortly with an apologetic look on her face, "We're not gonna kiss."

"Oh come on," Dan grinned, "You can't rewrite history."

"Look I admit," Serena said laughing, "This has been great, but not yet."

"Alright," Dan agreed, "So let's see, what else happened? I guess now I have to have Chuck throw a brunch."

"No, you don't have to do that," Serena told him, "It's time for both of us to face the present."

"And maybe even talk about it?" Dan joked.

"Dan," Serena said, looking down, "I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

"Hey, it's a first date," he said, "No promises. No expectations."

"We _both_ have to be 100% ready."

"I know," Dan said, "But you should know, I'm not going to give up. This was just the beginning."

Serena smiled back. There was nothing left to say.

"I'll call you a cab."

**And so begins, Dan's attempts at redemption. I just want you readers to know how much I appreciate all of you! And a special thanks to those who have reviewed. Please keep letting me know what you think and what you want, it helps me so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, just as a disclaimer, I quote dates in this chapter, but I'm obviously not sure of exact dates that these things happened. I pretty much just used the air dates of the episodes that these things happened in. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, B," Serena answered her phone.

"Hi S," her friend responded, "Why _aren't_ you with me right now getting a full body wrap and a facial?"

"I just got home," Serena responded, "And I have to pick out what I'm wearing to the gala tonight because _someone_ wouldn't help me a couple weeks ago."

"Dorota has my outfit for the night hanging on my "to be worn" rack in the closet. You can use it for inspiration."

"Thank B," Serena smiled, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"And don't forget," Blair went on, "Martini's after the gala – "

"At the Empire," Serena finished for her, "I know, I'll be there. I gotta go, bye."

She hung up her phone as the elevator slid open and Nate walked in.

"Hey!" she greeted, walking over to give him a hug.

"Hey," Nate answered, "I know Blair would kill me if she knew I was here interrupting your prep time for the gala, but I have something you need to see."

"Intriguing," Serena replied, "What is it?"

"I found this on my dresser," Nate said, holding up a packet of papers in his hand, "It says 2-13-12."

"Oooh, maybe Chuck was trying to leave you some sort of code," Serena suggested.

"It's not from Chuck," Nate said seriously, holding it out so Serena could read the front page.

**2-13-12 by Daniel Humphrey**

"I don't think it's another short story," Nate went on, "But he left it for you. You should read it."

Nate noticed the look on Serena's face and set the packet down on the small table.

"Hey, I'm still picking you up for the event tonight, right?" Nate asked.

"Yes," Serena said, finding her smile, "Don't be late."

"Am I ever?" Nate smirked.

"Bye, Nate!" Serena laughed, heading for the steps, "I really do need to start getting ready."

Nate waved and stepped into the elevator just as Serena reached the first step. She hesitated….then ran back for the packet. She flipped to the second page. It read:

**A list of days that changed my life, courtesy of Gossip Girl.**

And that's exactly what it was. A list of dates, each accompanied with a couple sentences. Serena read through each one. A few that stuck out to her were:

10-8-05 The day I met you.

9-20-07 When we ended up with plans to see Lincoln Hawk together in Brooklyn.

10-23-07 You had showed up, unexpectedly, in Brooklyn just to visit me.

12-25-07 We spent the night together in the Winter Wonderland you created.

5-19-07 We broke up for the first time, leaving me devastated.

9-8-08 We couldn't resist each other, at the White Party, in the park, on the Jitney…

12-8-08 You decided to go away with Aaron and I realized I shouldn't have let you.

4-20-09 I found out you got "married" to Gabriel.

5-17-10 We spent an innocent night together at the loft, which brought back old feelings.

Serena read through the detailed descriptions Dan had written, until she got to 2-13-12.

"I've been arrested twice now," it read, "The first time was more interesting, seeing as I was locked in a cell with Chuck Bass, but this time meant so much more. On February 13, 2012 I spent another evening in a prison cell. It was that night that my life came back into focus."

Dan's writing went on to explain that his night in jail had changed him and made him realize all the mistakes he had made over the past year

By the end of it, Serena's emotions were whirling around inside. She was fighting the urge to scream, cry, laugh, and sing all at the same time.

It was a text from Blair saying she was on the way home that reminded Serena she didn't have time for this now.

A few hours later, all of Manhattan's elite were gathered for the benefit. There was music playing faintly through the large room and waitresses in long black dresses were serving drinks on silver trays. The room was beautiful, as was the crowd of people in it. Serena and Nate walked slowly through the crowd, greeting people they had been seeing at these events for as long as they could remember.

"Serena dear," said her mother approaching her, "You look lovely. As do you, Nathaniel."

She gave them each a quick hug.

"I had to come earlier to oversee," she explained, "So I'm on a mission to find Rufus. I hope you picked out the right tie for the evening!"

"Speaking of Humphrey's," Nate started, "What's the verdict on Dan's most recent gesture? Are we hunting or hiding this evening?"

"First of all, you've been spending too much time thinking of clever saying for the newspaper," Serena joked, "But we're neither hunting or hiding. Nothing has changed."

Just then, Chuck and Blair approached Nate and Serena, arm in arm.

"Shall we get drinks?" Blair suggested, "The speeches are about to start and I absolutely loathe the first speaker!"

"Of course, we have to be front row to ridicule," Chuck explained.

The four of them laughed and headed over to where the crowd was congregating by the stage.

"Here we go," Blair smiled as the first speaker grabbed the microphone and silenced the band.

Nate and Serena spent most of the time commenting on the surroundings, as the microphone was continually handed to the next person.

"Remember when I was supposed to make that speech back in ninth grade?" Nate questioned, "For one of our assemblies."

"Oh my gosh," Serena snorted, "I will never understand why you were chosen for that."

"Because," Nate remembered, "I was a 'great example of a young lacrosse player who had integrity and never let the score effect his outlook or leadership'."

"You were high at like every practice!" Serena laughed quietly.

Nate shrugged, looking back up to the podium.

"You're just lucky Blair got you out of that," Serena commented, still staring at Nate.

She watched as the smile slipped off his face.

"Any chance she could get us all out of this speech?" Nate asked.

Serena followed his gaze to where Dan was taking center stage.

"Hi everyone," he started, clearing his throat, "I know I'm not on the agenda for the evening, but luckily I have a powerful friend, well she's not really a friend, but anyway. What I have to say may not directly fit in to the evenings plan, but if anyone were to be able to relate to my speech, it would be the people in this room. You see there's this girl, and honestly, I've been an ass."

Serena was unable to hide the look of disbelief on her face.

"Only Humphrey," Blair mumbled moving over to put an arm around her friends.

Nate did the same.

"It has taken me far too long," Dan was saying, "To accept what I should have come to terms with the first time I laid eyes on her. I think all of you guys here can agree, that Upper East Side women are the most work, but are also the most worth it. You see, sometimes we take a stand to not be putty in her hands, but we are.

So if I wanted to keep my pride, and take a stand, why did I always continue to wait? Why did I always wait for her when we had plans or wait for her to choose me? Did I really think she was going to change? No, and I didn't want her too. I convinced myself I hated it, because no guy wants to be completely whipped, but truth is I love it. It's her.

It's true what they say, you don't know what you have until it's gone. I always thought I cared too much about her to ever hurt her enough to push her away. But now I have."

There was a pause while Dan surveyed the crowd. Serena locked her eyes on the floor below her.

"Please excuse the cliché and slightly juvenile stunt I just pulled," Dan asked of the room, "But I promised her I would do whatever it took."

The entire room remained silent as Dan stepped off the stage and began to walk away. It was Nate who first started slapping his hands together, ferociously.

"Someone had to break the silence," Nate reasoned, as the crowd joined in with the applause.

"Serena," Blair said, "Hello, S?"

"I think I'm in shock."

"S, Dan just went out to the foyer."

Without another word, Serena rushed after him. The foyer only had a few stragglers in it, so it was easy for Serena to spot Dan heading for the door.

"Dan!" she called, "Dan, wait!"

"Serena!" he said, whipping around with a smile on his face, "I knew you'd –"

"This has to stop," she cut him off.

"Serena," Dan said, smile fading, "I told you I wouldn't stop fighting for you."

"Don't you think I want to be with you!?" Serena demanded, "You know I do, but I'm scared. I know it sounds incredibly selfish, but I thought no matter who else we _ever_ dated, we'd always have each others back. You know… like Chuck and Blair. Dan, when I lose my friends I lose everything, and I don't think you want that kind of connection to me. It's unfair of me to expect you to always be there for me. I get attached and incredibly loyal, and I can't change. If someone needs me, I'm going to go to them. Even if I had other plans."

"Didn't you hear my speech?" Dan asked, "I'm ready to accept that I've always loved that about you."

"I know, but neither of us are ready to make a formal commitment, to each other," Serena went on, "We're not ready to agree to forever, but I need to know that us getting back together and the possibility of another break up won't ruin our friendship. I never want to be as distant from you as I was when you and Blair were best friends."

"If I could take all of that back, I would," Dan said.

"Dan, you don't have to apologize anymore," Serena told him, "I forgive you."

"Great!" Dan laughed, "Then let's go somewhere together, right now! What do you say?"

**Sorry for the shorter update, but my story is wrapping up. Please get in any last reviews or comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chuck and Blair had only been awake for a short time, but they were already showered and dressed. They were sitting on the couch in the penthouse of The Empire. Nate was pouring himself a cup of coffee, still in his gray t-shirt and blue pajama pants.

"Well Nathaniel," Chuck began, "Are you going to do the honors?"

"I will try," Nate responded.

"Just don't yell," Blair suggested, "or turn on the lights, or pull off the blankets."

"Blair," Nate said, "Believe me, I know how to handle this."

He walked towards his own bedroom and pushed open the door. Serena was still sound asleep in his bed. He gently sat down next to her and gave her a light shove.

"Serena," he said softly, "Serena, are you awake?"

She replied with a mumble and rolled over forcefully.

"No, no," Nate laughed, "I was talking a big game to Chuck and Blair, you can't embarrass me like this."

"Go away," she demanded.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Nate shrugged.

He stood up so he could push his arms under Serena. He pulled her towards him and scooped her up, blanket and all.

Serena turned her face to glare at him.

"You cheated," she said.

Nate winked in reply as he carried her out of the bedroom. In spite of herself, Serena let a small smile creep onto her face. She dug her face into Nate's chest so that he wouldn't see it.

"Oh no," Nate said, "I saw that. I got you to smile!"

"Ah, sleeping beauty," Chuck smirked, "You've decided to join the living."

Serena scooted up in the chair that Nate ha set her in.

"What's this about?" she asked in reply.

"We thought it was time for another meeting," Blair said cryptically.

Serena looked around at her three friends, who were all staring right back at her. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on Serena's face.

"Oh come on guys," Serena urged, "There's no need for the Non Judging Breakfast Club!"

Grins spread on her friend's faces.

"You have to talk to us," Nate told her, "You know we'll support you."

"The amount of relationship problems the four of us have had is probably more than the rest of the Upper East Side combined," Blair stated.

"Hell," Chuck joined in, "The amount of relationship problems _between_ the four of us outweighs the Upper East Side."

"We all love you, S," Blair continued.

"Fine," Serena gave in, "But you guys know I'm not good at this."

"Just tell us everything that happened," Nate suggested.

With that, Serena began recounting everything that had happened since she realized she was still in love with Dan.

Blair apologized as Serena described the part involving Blair. Chuck apologized for not knowing any of this was going on. Nate apologized for not realizing earlier and intervening.

Already, Serena felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. Her whole world was brighter when she had her friends behind her. Eventually, she got to the part of the story that had happened the night before.

"_Then let's go somewhere together, right now," Dan had said, "What do you say?"_

"And I just stared," Serena told them, "I wanted to go with him so badly, but for once I decided not to only listen to my heart. That's what I've been doing since high school, and it hasn't worked out for me yet."

"What did you tell him?" Chuck asked.

"Well I went home with Nate, so obviously I didn't tell him what he wanted to hear."

"Serena, stop thinking what I know you're thinking," Nate demanded, "Dan knows he's not waiting around for you to choose him anymore."

"You've made up your mind and your heart," Blair said, "And he knows that as well as we do. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm still terrified!" Serena exclaimed before dropping her face into her hands.

"I'm being so ridiculous," she mumbled.

"No one is judging you," Chuck assured her.

Serena looked up at her friends slowly.

"What do I do?"

"Decide if you believe in him," Nate said simply.

Serena looked around, without saying a word. And then finally:

"Nate, how do you feel about a special edition of S by S?"

Nate studied her emotionless face.

"For you," he said eventually, "I'll allow it."

"I'll have it ready for 8:00," Serena told them, "And guys, thanks for this. I love you. But I have to get to work."

At 8:00 that night, Nate, Chuck, and Blair were gathered in Nate's office at the Spectator.

"She just emailed it to me," Nate was saying, "And she asked if I could make sure Dan sees it."

"What's the blog say?!" Blair questioned impatiently, "What did she decide?"

"I don't know," Nate told her, "I have to get it posted first."

"Then what?" Chuck asked, "Hope that Humphrey decides to check Spectator's blogs tonight? It's a special edition, which means even the loyal readers won't know to log on and read it."

"What do you suggest?"

"You have all your followers contact information," Chuck stated, "Send it out to them."

"Like, gossip girl status?" Nate questioned.

"He's right Nate," Blair said, "And it's not like you're sending out a blast. Serena wants whatever she wrote to be read, tonight."

Meanwhile, Dan was alone in the loft. He had ordered take out for one and was lounging on the couch, flipping aimlessly through channels on the TV. He was thinking about where he was 24 hours ago, and how differently things should have turned out when he felt his phone buzz.

"I don't care!" he said aloud, before realizing he was probably slowly becoming insane.

"On the other hand," he continued talking to himself, "It can't be worse than sitting her alone. Talking to myself."

He pulled out his phone and saw the message was from the Spectator.

"What the hell, Nate?" he questioned opening the message.

_A one time only special edition for all of you loyal S by S readers out there_, it read.

Dan scrolled down and began to read the blog.

_A big event. A small encounter. A complete stranger. These are all things that can, and have changed lives. _

_We have all experienced something that changes our lives, but few are lucky enough to know exactly what it was that changed us. Fewer still are ever able to pinpoint the exact date when everything began to change. I'm now one of those lucky few._

_I was in ninth grade. My first year at Constance Billiard and with Gossip Girl. We were at a party, I don't remember whose birthday it was, where the party was held, or who I partied with. I remember the dress I wore, but only because Nate and Blair and I all matched. We took this adorable picture with the birthday cake that I had on my old phone. Blair was posing with a perfect smile, Nate was staring at her, and I was about to put an icing covered finger in my mouth._

_The party was like all of our others. Hot tubs, booze, caterers, music, dancing. Wild and amazing. Same activities, same elite crowd from Constance and St. Judes. _

_The important part of that night was the Caleb Adler encounter. He was one of the hottie sophomores that year. To this day, I'm not sure if I had really been playing spin the bottle with him, or if he was just a lying asshole who wanted to make out with me._

_Anyway, I told him I would but only out on the dance floor where everyone was watching. I allowed one kiss then he followed me through the crowd. I managed to lose him between the mosh pit and the crowd chanting "chug!". That's how I ended up in the quieter room of the party._

_The music from the other room was faint, but still audible, and the lights were dim. There were a few girls huddled together on a couch, whispering fiercely. On the far side of the room a boy and girl were lying on the floor making out._

_Then there was this other boy, I didn't know him at the time but later I learned that his name was Dan Humphrey. He was walking around, observing the décor of the room. He sent a look of judgment to the couple on the floor then stepped over them, dramatically. _

_The girl pulled herself off her boy just enough to whip her head around to glare at Dan._

"_Hey pervert, do you mind!?" she demanded._

_I chuckled, realizing it was my best friend Blair. _

"_Oh you're right," Dan replied, "What was I thinking, walking through this extremely public room?"_

_Blair rolled her eyes at the boy's sarcasm, and rolled back onto Nate. _

_"After awhile you'll get used to it and learn to ignore them when they're like this," I said to Dan, "I love your hair!"_

_At the point I figured it was safe to go back to the party. Dan hadn't responded so I turned and headed back for a drink._

_And that was it._

_Of course, I hadn't thought anything of it until years later, but Dan had. And that's what changed everything. In that moment I was lucky enough to have Dan Humphrey set his sights on me. And, well…you guys know the rest._

_Some people know when this is happening to them. They can see their life changing right in front of their eyes. It took me seven years to realize that that night is when it all began. Seven years, he's been waiting for me to realize what he's known since October 8, 2005. _

Dan continued to stare in disbelief at the screen of his phone, after he finished reading. After a few minutes, he sprung into action and raced for the front door.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, realizing a plaid shirt and boxers wasn't the best thing to wear when going for your girl.

He ran back into his room, replacing the plaid shirt with a clean v-neck. As he pulled on a pair of jeans he heard a light tapping noise. He looked around quickly, not sure what he was looking for. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. Just as he was about to exit the room, he heard the tap again. He whipped around to face his window, to see if the noise was coming from outside. This time he saw the small stone strike against the glass and he rushed to the window.

His breath caught in his throat.

"Serena," he said weakly.

"You're always the Knight in Shining Armor," she called to him, "I thought it was your turn to be treated like a prince."

She was wearing simple, tight jeans and one of her loose sweaters that complimented her perfectly. She had curled her hair in to loose, flowing curls. Dan could see every perfect feature on her face even from where he was.

Without saying anything else, Dan climbed onto the fire escape and only stopped moving when he was standing, face to face, a couple feet away from Serena.

"Serena," Dan started, "What you wrote - "

"You went out on a limb in front of everyone for me," Serena cut him off, "So I figured it was the least I could do. Dan, I'm sorry if -"

"Serena don't apologize," Dan said, "All I was going to say, was that maybe you should consider switching professions and joining me as a writer."

Serena smiled at his ability to make jokes and just be himself, no matter the situation.

"Look, I know I'm not good at talking about what I feeling face to face," Serena said, "It has never been our strong suit, but through the blog it was so easy. I just wanted you to know exactly how I felt. So what you'd think?"

"Are you kidding me?" Dan asked, "I was about to sprint out of here to come find you."

"I know."

"What?" Dan asked, looking confused, "How did you know that?"

"You're fly's down."

Serena's apologetic look turned to a huge smile as they both started laughing.

"But really," Dan said, "I want you to be sure about this. I know how bad I hurt you and how stupid I was."

"Dan stop," Serena demanded, taking a step towards him, "I don't want to talk about any of that. I love you. And I all need is for you to love me too."

"I love you," Dan said, staring right into her eyes, "I love you Serena."

And then they ware kissing. Months of pent up emotion came pouring out onto the streets of Brooklyn.

"Nate is going to be so happy," Serena said, taking a breath, "He's been trying to get us back together this whole time."

"But is he gonna be ok with losing his cuddle buddy?"

He had barley finished the question, and his lips were on hers again.

Serena pulled back.

"You mean I can't stay over in his bed anymore?"

There was a long pause.

"I'm kidding!" she laughed hysterically.

Dan shook his head back and forth once, and she was kissing him again.

"Not funny," he mumbled against her.

Slowly, they made their way back onto the fire escape and through the window.

"Mm," Dan said through the kisses, "This is definitely going in my list of life changing nights."

"Well in that case," Serena whispered back, "I better give you something to remember it by."

Dan groaned with pleasure and pulled her down onto the bed, on top of him.

Their shirts had just hit the floor when -

"Congratulations!"

"What was that?" Dan asked.

"Oh my God," Serena said closing her eyes and rolling off of him, "Blair. _And_ Nate and Chuck from the sounds of it."

"Let's just ignore them," Dan suggested pulling her back over.

"We can't," Serena laughed, "Will you grab my shirt."

Reluctantly, Dan rolled off the bed and tossed Serena her shirt.

"Maybe if we leave our shirts off they'll get the hint," Dan whispered.

"I don't think the shirts will make a difference," she replied as the door opened slowly.

"Is it safe?" Blair asked.

"Come in."

Blair, Nate, and Chuck all stepped into Dan's bedroom.

"Hey guys," Serena said, "It is _great_ to see you."

Blair ran over to hug her best friend and to compliment the blog.

"Now that all is right again, I guess I can forgive Humphrey," Blair told her, "And after reading your blog, I know this is right."

"Are you guys kidding me?" Dan asked, walking over to the guys, as Serena and Blair continued to whisper to each other.

"Sorry man," Nate grinned, "We were just in the mood to celebrate."

"I opted for just sending over some strippers," Chuck drawled, "But they thought you'd prefer this kind of celebration."

"Actually I was pretty pleased with our celebration," Dan said with a smile.

"Champagne and chocolate for all," Serena said standing up and walking over to Dan.

She wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and planted a kiss just below his ear.

"Can't you wait two more hours," she whispered, only for him to hear.

Dan cleared his throat.

"Uh, let's open the bottle!"

Blair led the way back to the living room.

"I hate them," Dan said, when he and Serena were alone again.

"No you don't," she smiled, "It's been too long since we've all been friends."

"I know," Dan said, "And I do want us all to hang out, but now really wouldn't have been my first choice."

"Me either," Serena whispered, giving him another kiss "But come on, it'll be fun. We'll see who cracks first."

She held onto his hand and stared back at him while pulling him out the bedroom.

"Shit," Dan mumbled, "They're trying to torture me."

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed.**

**Unfortunately, I planned for this to be **_**The End.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I thought about some of your reviews and I realized you were right. My plot is over but you deserve just some straight up fluffy Derena. With what we had to endure with S5, here's one chapter of Derena!**

**Epilogue**

A few months had passed. Dan and Serena were, of course, still together. As were Chuck and Blair, who were officially free of Louis. And Nate had found a girl. She wasn't from the Upper East Side, but she enjoyed it being a small part of it. Her name was Rose, and she and Serena had gotten along well, from the beginning. Rose actually seemed grounded and agenda-less.

"And," Nate was saying to Serena as they walked down 5th Avenue, "We didn't sleep together on our first couple dates. So she might actually like _me_."

"That _is_ a good sign," Serena replied, "But seriously, Nate, you don't have to talk her up to me. We've been hanging out without you and comparing notes."

"Serena," Nate grimaced, "She really doesn't need to know my whole relationship history."

"Come on Nate," she smiled, "I don't _want_ her to go running away already."

"Speaking of relationship history," Nate changed the subject, "You and Dan are going to hang out with Rose and I at the banquet tonight, right?"

"Ooh," Serena said apologetically, "Actually, Dan and I are skipping. I'm not sure where he's taking me, but I'm "gonna love it", so I'm told."

"Wow, you guys really are doing it right this time," Nate commented.

"Yep," she said happily, "With my extreme dedication to The Spectator and Dan's focus on hovering over a desk in a dark room writing his next hit, we have to make sure to leave time to be alone together."

"And you spending almost every night at the loft doesn't count?" Nate joked.

"Shut up," Serena demanded, "You know what I mean."

"I do," Nate agreed, "And actually I'm really impressed with your commitment to each other."

"This could really be it," Serena said seriously, "In 11th grade I told Dan I knew we were forever and for awhile I doubted it myself. But it really feels like it this time."

"I really hope it is," Nate grinned, "I don't think I could take counseling both of you at once again."

She gave him a light shove, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in to a tight hug.

"Are we actually both happy?" he mumbled against her head.

"Don't jinx it!" she laughed.

They pulled out of the hug happily.

"I have to go see my mom before my date with Dan tonight," Serena said, "Have fun at the event tonight."

"I'm gonna call Dan and convince him, bro to bro, to bring you to the event instead of whatever else he has planned," Nate joked.

"And then I'd have to kill you," Serena laughed, "See ya later Nate."

"See ya."

A couple hours later…

"My lady," Dan greeted, as Serena walked down the steps in the Waldorf penthouse, "Are you ready for our super date?"

"That depends," Serena said with a huge smile, "Am I dressed right? You wouldn't tell me anything so I wasn't sure – "

"Perfect," Dan said simply, slowly taking in the high heels, skirt, and tank top that had a key hole right in the center of her chest.

"Let's go," Dan said eventually, "Our Vespa awaits."

Serena stopped in her tracks, "Wait, are you serious?"

"Of course," Dan said, "I have to get those visions of the dreamy Italian guy out of your head."

Serena kept her arms around Dan as he took them on a joy ride around the city. Eventually, they ended up back in Brooklyn, parking on a dock.

"Are you ready for our next mode of transportation?" Dan asked, motioning towards a pontoon boat, "The U.S.S. Hottie. I have some classy connections here in Brooklyn."

"Dan," Serena breathed, "It's beautiful."

She took in the twinkle lights that had been hung, and the champagne and strawberries that were waiting for them. She squealed happily as Dan started it up and drove them out to the water.

"It's a piece of junk," he said, "But I did my best to make it look good again."

They spent time just floating around, talking, laughing, feeding each other strawberries. After awhile Dan pulled out a small radio and turned on some music.

"Dance with me."

Serena stood immediately and allowed Dan to spin her around and into his arms. They began to dance, the night breeze blowing around them.

"I love you," Serena whispered, trying to pull Dan closer.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she swooned at the touch of his muscles surrounding her. They just held each other like that, in silence.

It was the sound of Serena's stomach rumbling angrily that broke them apart. Serena apologized, but Dan just started laughing.

"I didn't really think those strawberries would be enough for you," he explained, "There's a chicken sandwich waiting for you in that bag.

"You know me too well."

Dan had brought a sandwich for himself too, so they sat down on the cushioned seats to eat. Serena wolfed down her sandwich as Dan took his fourth bite.

"Shit Serena," he laughed, "What did that sandwich do to you?"

"Don't be an ass," she chuckled through her last mouthful, "Your just jealous cause you're not manly enough to handle all that."

"Are you bragging that you're manlier than me?" he questioned.

"Nope, but you are a little baby," she told him.

"Alright, that's it," Dan joked, setting down the food.

He had barely taken his hands away when Serena swooped in, grabbed it, and took a huge bite.

They both jumped up. Dan only had to chase her for a second to pull her up into his arms.

"No, no!" she squealed and squirmed in his arms, "Don't throw me overboard!"

"How manly am I?" Dan questioned, demanding her to surrender.

"So manly," Serena gave in, "And so sexy."

"I'll accept that," Dan smirked, setting her down.

She squirmed again and ran away from him. Dan made to go after her again, when something wet and cold collided with his cheek.

"Did you just throw a strawberry at me?" he asked monotonously, "A strawberry."

Serena couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. Dan fired back. This continued for a minute until Serena rushed forward and shoved one of them into Dan's mouth. They both relaxed and were lost in each other again as she pulled it slowly out of his mouth. Serena took the next bite, without dropping Dan's gaze.

He slowly reached up and grabbed the rest of the strawberry out of her hand.

He chucked it aside and his lips were on hers instantly.

"God I love you," he mumbled against her, as they kissed, "I just want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you."

Serena froze and pulled away from him.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

Dan whipped around, as though looking for something. And he found it. He lunged to the ground and picked up a round bolt that had surely fallen out of some piece of the old boat.

He stayed on the ground and positioned himself onto one knee.

"Serena van der Woodsen," he started, wiping his hands on his jeans before holding up the bolt, "This is me being really spontaneous, so this is the best I could do. But seriously, I'm sick of the drama and the pain. I love you so much. I want to live like this forever. I want to make promises to each other to not give up when we hit a rough patch. I want to marry you. What do ya say, will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh," Serena breathed, shaking her hands anxiously, "Dan! Yes. Yes I will marry you!"

Dan could not stop the celebratory "whoop" from escaping his mouth as he slid the bolt onto her finger.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm going to buy you the best engagement ring you could imagine. Of course you'll have to wait a few months for me to save enough for the ring you deserve, but - "

"Are you kidding?" she laughed, "It's perfect!"

And then they were kissing again. They somehow got to the captains seat and back to the main land without ripping each others clothes off. By the time they stepped onto the dock they were too light on champagne and happiness to think about anything else.

"We should tell everyone!" Dan exclaimed, "We have to go tell Nate and Chuck and Blair and our families and oh my God! I'm engaged to Serena van der Woodsen!"

He shouted the last part through the streets of Brooklyn.

"Of course!" Serena agreed, "But first, a drink! One last time when it's just between you and me."

"To the bar," Dan agreed.

Serena pulled him, by their intertwined fingers, into the nearest bar. They slid right up to the bar and ordered a drink. And then a few more.

"Dan," Serena said seriously, grabbing his hands, "Will you please, sing me a song?"

"What?" Dan grinned, "You want me to sing?"

"Yes," Serena giggled, "Like 27 Dresses!"

"Benny and the Jets?!" Dan questioned, "Oh no, I got something way better."

Serena sighed happily, sipping down her next drink as Dan rushed to the jukebox. He turned around dramatically as his choice song began playing through the bar. He was nodding his head slowly as he walked back towards her.

"Heeeell yeah," he smirked, "Boheman Rhapsody."

"Boheman!?" Serena challenged with a shriek, "You said Boheman!"

"I'm just a poor boy!" Dan sang, ignoring her, "I need no sympathy!"

"Cause I'm easy come, easy go!" Serena joined in.

And pretty soon, you would think it was the scene from 27 Dresses. They were singing in each others faces and dancing around by the bar. People were, of course beginning to watch.

"Do not let him go!"

"Let him go!"

It was as though they had been practicing this intense duet for years.

As Dan finished the song Serena put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Dan pulled out of the kiss and turned to the bar. He pounded his face and began to order another drink.

Some guy in a leather jacket approached Serena as she continued to dance to the next song that came on.

"Well damn," the guy grumbled, "Aren't you a sexy thing?"

"Dude," Dan said turning around, "You're kidding right?"

"Come on sexy," the guy went on, "Come with me."

"Hey!" Dan said stepping forward, "Did you really not see us these last ten minutes?"

"Come on Dan," Serena said, cutting him off, "Let's just get out of here."

Dan stared down the leather guy as Serena pushed him away.

"I was totally gonna hit that guy," Dan was saying as they stepped back into the night breeze, "And he might have given me a black eye to, but then you would have been really turned on – "

"Mm, too late for that," Serena whispered, kissing his neck as they walked down the street, "Jealousy looks good on you."

"So it's agreed then, we go straight to the loft and tell everyone else tomorrow!"

"Actually," Serena countered, "Chuck was having an after party at The Empire and I promised Nate and Blair we'd show. It's perfect!"

A bit later they were walking through the crowd in the lobby of The Empire. Dan spotted their friends all gathered together in the middle of the room.

"Hi everyone!" Serena greeted as they reached their friends and Dan wrapped an arm around her.

"The lovebirds decided to show," Nate smiled.

"What an honor," Chuck smirked.

"So," Serena said casually, "How was the banquet?"

"Let's skip the formalities, S," Blair said with a smile, "We all know you really came to tell us about your night."

"They know don't they!" Serena demanded.

"How would they?" Dan replied, "I didn't even know until you did."

"Ok, one of you fill us in," Rose suggested.

"Well it all started when Dan came to – shit!" Serena cut herself off, "Dan, the vespa!"

"Shiiit," Dan breathed, "We ditched it!"

"Enough with the riddles," Chuck said, "They're unbecoming."

"We're engaged!"

It was Dan who finally cracked.

"Aah!" Blair squealed, "Oh my gosh, S, where's the ring!?"

Serena held out her hand and showed off the bolt from the boat as though it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Blair's face turned to stone.

"Humphrey!" she shouted, "Tell me this is a joke! You got Serena van der Woodsen a piece of hardware as an engagement ring!?"

"Blair, it's fine," Serena laughed, "He didn't plan to propose, it just happened. It was all we could find."

"I think it's romantic," Rose squealed, stepping up to hug Serena.

"Stop," Blair demanded, "Best friend here. I get the first hug."

Rose shook her head, smiling and motioned for Blair to go ahead. After that came a lot more hugging and congratulating.

"Humphrey," Chuck said, "I don't know how you do it."

"Whoa," Dan replied, "Was that actually a compliment?"

"No."

They all laughed some more as Chuck turned and motioned to some employees.

A few seconds later they were approaching with a tray filled with champagne and glasses.

"Oh no," Serena said smiling up at Dan, "We don't need any more of that."

"That's not for you," Chuck said, "This is."

He held out a card to a honeymoon suite a few floors up.

"Your welcome."

Serena snatched the card out of his head, sent one more smile to all her friends then strutted away.

"Damn," Dan breathed to himself as he watched her go.

"You know how many people would kill to be you right now," Blair said to him, "Don't mess it up."

"Or _we_ will kill you," Chuck finished.

"I'm done hurting her," Dan began to explain.

"Dan," Nate cut him off, "Just go."

Dan nodded and jogged after Serena. By the time he got upstairs, she was slipping into the room. Dan rushed up, wrapped his arms around her and started kissing. Serena slipped around to face him and return the favor. Within seconds, she had jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I didn't even have to punch anyone," Dan said, still making jokes as Serena was planting kisses along his neck, and face.

"Shut up."

With that, Dan walked over to the bed and laid her down so he was hovering above her.

Serena paused for a second to just wrap her arms up around him and hold on.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as she clung to him.

"I was picturing myself on a vespa," she said, "I was holding on to this muscular, sexy guy as he drove me around. He smelled amazing and he had dark hair."

"Damn," Dan said, "This guy sounds to good to be true."

"Well then he spoke," Serena went on, "And he had this sexy, Italian accent."

Dan pulled away as Serena started cracking up.

"I hate that Italian guy!" Dan exclaimed, "I'll _never_ get him out of your head."

"Come here," Serena demanded, pulling him back down on top of her.

"I love you so much," he mumbled against her.

"I love you, Dan," Serena replied between kisses, "Forever."


End file.
